The Strongest Wizard Saint
by CerberusHumanityFirst
Summary: A tale of the strongest wizard saint. Takes place during the grand magic games/dragon arc.
1. Chapter 1

The Strongest Wizard Saint

 **Any characters in this fanfic that are from anime/mangas belong to their rightful owners, only the oc characters and this story is mine**.

There once existed a wizard so powerful his very name caused even the most sinister and evil of villains to tremble, a wizard of unparelled might that the gods themselves would fall to their knees in despair. This is his story, Rhogar; the strongest wizard saint.

"Natsu!"

Tears falling from lucy's face from the despair of the attack of the dragons, she yells natsu's name; her hero.

" rawwwwwr"

A dragon closes in on lucy roaring, the sound alone causing buildings to shatter. Lucy embraces her immenent death knowing she won't survive as the dragon flies to her.

"roaaa"

The dragon opens its mouth and fire sprays out towards lucy ready to burn her but suddenly.

"Another dragon huh"

A figure appears out of nowhere in front of lucy, a tall man with a intimidating appearence. Hair as white as snow with a aura as beautiful as the ocean.

He glares at the flames spewing out of the dragons mouth causing them to evaporate.

"Pathetic, not even the dragon slayers could stop this garbage?"

He raises his hand pointing towards the dragon, sensing danger, the dragon uses all its might to breathe down immense dark red flames at this mysterious man.

"Electro Blast!"

A burst of White and black lightning launches at the dragon pushing through the dark red flames and ramming into the dragons body causing the dragon to roar in agony

"oaaaawwwwww!"

The dragon can be heard in pain but its suffering would soon end

"Die dragon."

More of the lightning blasts out at the dragon causing a explosion and smoke to surround the area preventing sight. As the smoke leaves the dragon is gone.

"mwahaaahaaa"

The man laughs but something is off...

"what... what is this sinister vibes i am getting from this guy"

Lucy shakes disturbed but asks

"Wh... who are you?"

She asks trembling

"I am a member of the Ten wizard saints, Rhogar."

Her eyes widen.

"I have heard that nam-nam-name."

She says stuttering.

"If you will excuse me, I have dragon corpses that need killing"

He vanishes with a smile.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu! Where were you?!"

A pink haired man slowly walked to her covered in bruises and blood.

"Sorry.. I was hit hard by one of the dragons blasts"

He says as he falls down but not before Lucy catches him.

"Stay there for a while natsu, we are safe"

She says looking off into the distance hearing the sound of explosions and sight of lightning.

 **As my first story ever written I hope you enjoyed it ;) maybe this will be continued or remain a one shot story. Let me know by commenting if you want this to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Strongest Wizard Saint

 **Any characters in this fanfic that are from anime/mangas belong to their rightful owners, only the oc characters and this story is mine**.

"Acnologia isn't here... Instead of finishing this I am stuck clearing waves of trash."

A dragon catches his attention.

"That dragon is talking to a girl?"

As he watches he can see in the distance a dragon talking to a young blue haired girl.

"If a dragon is capable of speech then I need to go get some information."

He teleports in front of the dragon and the girl as they are speaking shortly before he slams the dragons head to the ground.

"I need information scum, where is Acnologia?"

The sudden force of the dragon being slammed face down pushes back the blue haired girl.

"Owww.."

As she rubs her eyes she sees a man with his foot on top of the dragon's head pushing it down.

"oaaa what is this, a human wanting to know where acnologia is?"

The dragon laughs with a sound of pain in its voice.

"You better talk now dragon or I will erase your existence."

"You think you can defeat me, human?"

As the dragon says that he starts forcing his head up before roaring at the man causing vast winds and the ground to crack.

"If you think you can fight acnologia then you must be insane human."

As Rhogar backs up he closes his eyes.

"I am... the will of my magic. In life I fight, In death I fail. Unlimited.. Magic works!"

As he shouts a black aura surrounds him, covering him in a dark aura.

"Dragon, you will regret soon come to know pain."

As soon as he says that he vanishes, startling the dragon it searches for him but before it can find him a large flash of energy is shot at him from above him slamming it down to the surface.

"oaaaah... human!"

As he tries to get up he appears in front of it with his hand facing towards it.

"You will get no mercy from me dragon, you and the rest of your kind will die by my hands just like the great dragon Igneel!"

A energy orb forms in front of Rhogar while slowly enlarging.

"Killed igneel?! Don't make me laug-"

"Electro Bomb."

"Gwaaaaaaaaa!"

A burst of dark energy hits the dragon then explodes causing a pillar of energy to cover the dragon as the pillar rises higher into the sky the sight causing wizards and dragons to stop and watch from the distance as a large cyclinder sphere of energy engulfs the dragon.

As the energy dies down the man smiles.

"Y-you killed Igneel?!"

A pink haired boy steps forward clenching his fist.

"Yes, I did and would gladly do again."

As he turns around his smile fades.

 **This definitely did not go the route I had planned but something about having a anti-hero makes things interesting. Why did he Kill Igneel? Find out next time.**


End file.
